HandsDown
by suze.05
Summary: They had such a strong friend ship, such a strong bond. Being that close with some one made you realise you were empty with out the other.But things happen,they always do.Good or bad.How do the best friends cope with such a dramatic change? NALEY...!
1. TheGuyEveryOneLoves

**They had such a strong friend ship, such a strong bond. Being that close with some one made you realise you were empty with out the other. But things change, they always do. How do the two cope with such a dramatic change?**

He grabbed her waste and pulled her in biting his lower lip and whispered something in her ear, she giggled and pushed him away walking away, licking her lips, shaking her hips. He watched her go, obviously staring at her but and laughed to him self, got up headed to his friends. My friends.

"So Luke, Jake, Skills what we got planned for tonight?" he asked coolly flipping open his iphone to read the 3 un read messages only sent to him in the last 20 minutes.

"Don't know man, I'm kind of tired from last night" Skills muttered sitting comfortably on his seat in class, his eyes half shut.

"I'm with Skills. Aren't you exhausted? I swear we were running for years?" Luke said after resting his head on his desk.

"You guys are soft! I'm fine, you should be too!" he answered shaking his head chuckling. He got up bored, his friends were zombie's and he was too hyper to sit with them and become a zombie him self.

He headed towards Rachel Gatina sat on her desk and started talking to her. He had that gift you know that charm?

He could talk to any one with out making it awkward or weird. That's why he was friends with every one. Every one loved him.

And a few people were in love with him too.

Rachel obviously was one of them. She was playing with red curls twisting them around her index finger slowly.

I couldn't quite work out what they were saying but she was clearly listening to every word of what was coming out of his mouth. Laughing, smiling, and staring into those ocean blue eyes.

The thing was, after the blonde girl he was blatantly flirting with the other second, was going UN noticed to Rachel. The five minutes she got with him was enough for her.

Because he was that good.

Another five minutes went by he moved on…

Marvin McFadden.

Or mouth, as every body called him sitting with his close friend Millicent Smith. They were going through a maths text book. Obviously revising for the next exam they had.

He grabbed a chair from another table and sat opposite them. They both looked up and smiled.

Another long easy conversation flowed out of his mouth.

Mouth laughed.

Millicent giggled.

He was that good.

"Earth to Haley James!" I must have zoned out because Brooke Davis was waving her small hands in front of my face.

"Sorry" I muttered looking at Brooke and Luke who were sitting in front of me. She was on his lap, he was half a sleep.

"So I thought about going to that place at the shopping centre. You know the one on the corner. I forgot what it's called. God and I call my self a shop a holic. It's that blue one… with all the vintage dresses. Well any way I found a pink silk dress in there, it was to die for, and there was a black version for Peyton and a light blue one for you and pink for me obviously…"

I again zoned out.

_What was wrong with me?_

I couldn't help scan the room for him.

My eyes slowly travelled towards Mouth and Millicent's table, an unoccupied chair opposite the two told me he wasn't there.

Rachel Gatina. Sitting at her desk on her own applying lip gloss pouting in the mirror. With all her make up scattered on the desk told me there wouldn't be room for him to fit on that either.

Looking at the far end of the class room I found him. Sitting by the window on the table listening to music. Staring out the window he looked as if he was in another world.

Like me I guess.

A world that involved him self.

I guess I'm portraying him as a perfect man aren't I?

The guy every one loves.

The guy whom every one wants to be his friend.

The guy that makes you smile when you're down.

So I guess he is perfect. But no ones perfect so I scratch that from the list.

"HALEY!" Brooke screeched again. Shocked at the sudden noise I jerked a bit looking up to Brooke who was rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, so you were saying… the pink dress?" I asked nodding my head as if I knew what she was talking about.

"Pink dress? We weren't talking about a pink dress!" she asked.

"10 minutes ago we were" Peyton Sawyer butted in saving me from at least a little less moaning from Brooke.

"Yeah, alright Blondie. So you agree? It took Peyton ages to agree to this so please say yes?" she pleaded.

Say yes to what?

I didn't know what to say. You never know what to say with Brooke. I didn't know what I was getting my self in.

"I say no" that deep voice murmured behind me. I twirled around and looked at him questionably.

"She will not dance around in that dress."

"What?! You haven't even seen it! Peyton doesn't mind wearing it. And they're gorgeous, picture it… Peyton wearing a black one, Haley a baby blue one and my self a pink one! Oh it's going to be amazing" Brooke clapped.

"You showed me two days ago. It's extremely short…"

"Wait!? I think she asked me not you. I'll do it!" Just to prove a point, I agreed to what ever the hell I got my self into. If Peyton agreed to it, I was sure it wasn't that bad.

"Fine, but don't come running to me when you don't want to do this"

Determined to stay calm, strong and not let it slip then I was in fact quite pissed off that I had just agreed to something I would probably never do I nodded walking off not really sure at all where I was headed to.

Feeling his strong yet soft grip on my arm I turned around looking up.

He was much taller than me. Obviously.

"What's up Haley James?" He asked in a patronising tone.

"Don't patronise me" I answered looking into his eyes to show I wasn't joking.

"Fine I surrender" he said putting his hands up.

I smiled.

"I can not wait to see you with Peyton and Brooke dancing to I kissed a girl, by Katie Perry must I add. At the Christmas show." My smile soon faded and my eyes widened.

"Oh crap" I muttered quietly, but not quite enough as he heard me.

"I'm your best friend Hales, you could of just let me save you from what you just got your self into." He said shrugging.

I didn't say a word.

"Nathan!!" Skills shouted from the other side of the room.

"Okay Nathan you win" I said sticking my tongue out at him skipping off to Skills and the others joining them closely followed by Nathan pulling me up from my seat, sitting on it then pulling me back on his lap listening to what Skills had to say.

If a stranger was watching all us friends at that moment they would have assumed Nathan and I were a couple. However they could carry on watching and realise he was not a one woman type of man.

He had his arms around my waste gripping me tightly.

Not too tight.

I turned in and rested my head on his broad shoulders. Smelling that scent made me even more comfortable and relaxed.

Nathan Scott's scent. The one I grew up with. The one I'd known for exactly 17 years.

My amazing best friend.

**Review for a preview... Hoped you all liked it, tell me what you think and all! Next chapter will be from Nathans POV.xo**


	2. InHerOwnWorld

Being Nathan Royal Scott is great

_Being Nathan Royal Scott is great. I love it. It sounds cheesy but it is true_

_And I can't help it._

--

_Walking to school as Nathan Scott is long job.__ Every one wants to say Hello. So I end up being late for class. It's not my fault every one wants to talk to me. That does sound bad doesn't it? They just do._

"Hey Nate"

"Nathan! What's up?"

"Natey boy! Hi"

"Hi Nathan"

"Hello"

"Hi"

I politely smiled to all the "Hello's" and "hi's" and headed to class. Normally I would stop and chat but today I really had to get on with it. Yesterday Mrs Jones told me if I didn't get my act together she wouldn't give me a good reference. I'm almost late to every lesson and to be honest I don't blame her. I try to be on time but I always get distracted.

And today wasn't any different.

I was about three doors away from my first period when some one grabbed me by the t-shirt into the janitor's closet.

_Oh damn it!_

"Hello Nathan" the girl murmured.

I looked her up and down and realised I didn't actually recognise her.

_But __I recognised every one._

She had long Blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her body was perfect…

Every thing about it was amazing.

I was quite amazed at the fact that I had never seen her before. Did she even go to our school?

"I wish I could say the same" I said.

"It's Elizabeth" she answered answering my mental request of her name.

"So Elizabeth do you usually pull guys in the Janitors closet?" I asked her trying to sound as sexy as possible.

And it worked because her lips were on mine that very second later.

A good five minutes later she pulled away looking pleased with her self.

"So Nathan Scott where's your next class?" she asked.

"English, what about you?" I asked her trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Maths, I think… let me walk you to your class" she offered.

_Shouldn't I be doing that to her? _

"If you insist" I said opening the door to find an empty corridor. She followed me holding my hand her skin being so soft I didn't take it away.

I walked in the class room and every one seemed to be talking. I looked at my friends who were currently sitting around a table chatting, well a few of them.

Skills, Jake and Luke were half asleep. Yesterday coach Durham made us run 5 miles around Tree Hill which resulted them being knackered. _Wimps _

Elizabeth pushed me on a table and stood so close to me I couldn't move. I grabbed her waste and pulled her in. _I might as well play along?_

Her chest was pressed against mine causing me to get a bit over excited… If you know what I mean.

I moved my face towards her ear and whispered something…

"You're killing me Elizabeth"

She giggled licking her lips. With that she was off, clearly trying to make me look at her but she swung her hips until she was no longer visible.

I sighed in deeply waited a while then headed towards my friends.

Skills, Jake, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Haley sat there watching me come towards them and join them.

I asked the guys if we had anything planned for tonight they seemed too tired to even bother to say anything. It wasn't that bad.

I was tired afterwards but got over it later on.

I knew if I sat there any longer I'd get tired. That was what happens. Have you ever been so hyper and every one around you was all gloom and doom, after about five minutes you become exactly like them?

Well I didn't want that to happen to me.

I walked over to Rachel Gatina and sat on her desk. She smiled keenly.

"Hey Rachel, are you alright?" I asked making conversation.

"I'm good Nathan. How about you?" she asked.

"Great, yesterday coach made us run five miles… the guys are tired but I'm fine" I said proudly.

"It's because you're fit" she said biting her lower lip.

"I'm fit eh? Why thank you Rachel." I said smiling, she smiled back.

"You know what I meant. Exercise wise" she said.

"Yeah and that" I answered dismissively.

"You, Nathan Scott have a big ego"

"So I've been told, but you love me for it don't you?" I asked her.

"Course I do its one of your best qualities."

"Being fit is one too" I said getting off the table. She nodded giggling.

"Talk later Gatina"

I walked over to Mouth and Millicent, they were revising for a maths exam we had. They both looked up and smiled to me.

"Hey, guys… I have a question" I asked them

"What's up Nate?" Millicent asked still working on the Math.

"Do you know a girl called Elizabeth?" I really wanted to know who she was. Maybe she was new? Maybe she was really quite? Or just I didn't know her? I couldn't think of any lessons I was with, with her.

"In the year above?" Mouth asked.

"Oh" That made sense.

Millicent and Mouth laughed I looked at them questionably wondering why they were laughing.

"We saw you with her when she came in, older women the new thing??" Millicent asked grinning.

"I didn't know she was older. Is she new or something? Because I swear I've never seen her before?" I asked.

"She's been here for a few weeks. I think she transferred from New York, she lives with her dad, and she's mega rich" mouth mumbled biting his pencil.

"Well she is something" I said to my self.

"I'm going, where's Mrs Jones today?" I asked after getting up.

"She's not in" Millicent mumbled.

Great.

I wondered off to the window and sat there for a while. Putting on my I phone, I opened the play list Haley made me.

Haley James.

My best friend, she's amazing. Caring, sweet, nice and funny. I couldn't live with out her. She's been my friend since I can remember… I love her. No matter how much of an ass I am to people some times she'll always be there and I'll always be there for her. No matter what.

I looked over to her and it looked like she was in another world.

Just like me I guess.

--

"Please just do it. The Christmas show is going to be amazing. We can dress up in those dresses and everything and dance and all!"

"Say yes?"

Brooke was blabbing on about all three of the girls to dance at the Christmas show. Peyton already agreed so it left Haley.

Haley in a short dress Brooke showed me a few days ago. Guys peering up it from the front row. No.

I told her she wouldn't be doing it.

She said she would.

She didn't know what she was getting her self into and soon realised this and walked off.

I followed her told her exactly what she would be doing.

She joked it off and dismissed it.

"Okay Nathan you win" she said sticking her tongue out at me. She skipped off to the others and I followed her noticing there weren't any seats available.

I simply pulled her up and sat down on her seat pulling her back on my lap.

--

"So every one your all free tonight?" Brooke asked the group clapping her hands in excitement.

"I'm free, what have you got planned?" Jake asked her.

"Well I was thinking we could have a movie night at my house. It's free as usual. So all of you can stay the night?" she asked. Every one nodded and agreed so our Friday night was set.

Movie night at Brooke's.

Every Friday the whole group usually makes an appearance. People invite our group. You see all seven of us are known as the "popular people". I guess it's true. We're are the one of the most well known group in the school.

Girls want to date Luke, Jake, Skills or I.

Boys want to date Haley, Brooke or Peyton.

Girls want to be Haley, Brooke or Peyton.

And of course the guys want to be me.

Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. I'm an arrogant ass. I've been told many times. The thing is people still talk to me, people still want to be my friend and girls still flirt with me. So what I've been doing for the past 17 years of my life can't be that bad?

Can it?

"Welcome my friends" Brooke sung opening the door to Haley and I. Earlier on in the evening we agreed to go together. And leave together.

"Brooke why have you got alcohol?" Haley asked scrunching her face up.

"Hand cuffs? Seriously?" Skills asked walking past us. He'd just entered the house a few minutes after us.

"Who are they for?" Peyton asked Brooke. Brooke smiled but didn't say anything.

"Number one… Alcohol is for us to get drunk tonight, the hand cuffs are for there for any personal use. I have a fun night planned a head." Brooke told every one once we were all sat down in the living room.

"Like what?" I asked eagerly. Knowing Brooke the evening she had planned was going to be different.

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you all!" Brooke muttered to us.

**That's it I'm afraid! Sorry! **

**Review for a preview!! (I write quicker :P **

**Love you all! xo**


	3. TruthOrDare

HPOV

"So what are we doing?" Nathan lazily asked Brooke once we were all settled in Brooke's living room.

"I thought we'd play truth or dare" Brooke clapped her hands eagerly bringing an empty vodka bottle from her kitchen putting it on the table in the middle of all her sofas. I sighed I knew this wouldn't end well. Last time I played truth or dare I was scarred for life… seeing Nathan run out side but naked wasn't a nice experience.

"Don't tell me you drank all of that?" Jake asked raising his eyebrows. Brooke laughed and ignored him. That meant she did.

Brooke started it off by spinning the bottle. We all watched it as it slowly slowed down and secretly prayed it wouldn't stop at one of us.

It stopped at Lucas, I breathed out secretly thanking god that it didn't land on me. Maybe I could avoid it all night…

Yeah right.

"Truth or dare?" Brooke asked him looking straight into his eyes.

"Dare?" He said some how uncertainly. Nathan chuckled from the corner sensing his brother's fear. [A/N Nate and Luke are full brothers…sons of Karen and Keith] 

"I dare you to go with out kissing Brooke for the whole night!" Peyton screamed suddenly sticking her tongue out at Brooke.

Brooke gasped with her mouth wide open. I giggled; they would so never be able to do it.

"Impossible" Nathan mumbled reading my mind. I nodded my head and added "Yeah no offence, I love you both but you really wont be able to do it"

"Dude, why would you do that to us?" Lucas asked Peyton with a serious look on his face.

"Because you guys need to get a room" Peyton told them.

"I agree" Skills added in smiling.

"Fine" Brooke whispered looking at Luke pouting. He gently stroked her cheek then pulled away spinning the bottle him self.

It landed on Jake.

"Truth" He said before we could ask him.

"If you could kiss any one in this room who would it be?" Brooke asked turning to him then narrowing her eyes at Peyton.

You see… Peyton had this little crush on Jake. None of us knew if Jake defiantly liked her back but we were sure going to find out.

"Well it wouldn't be any of the guys… obviously. Hales your like a sister. Brooke… your Luke's plus your like a sister too. It would be Peyton" He mumbled the last bit.

Peyton went slightly pink and smiled at him. He smiled back and they both just stared at each other for a while.

They were having a moment.

"Okay, Jakey boy spin the bottle" Brooke said loudly breaking their little moment.

Nathan.

"Dare"

"You have to spin the bottle again and kiss the person it lands on"

"Bloody hell, now I don't think that's a good idea" Lucas muttered.

"What if it lands on a guy?" Skills asked.

"I urm?" Brooke sat there for a second thinking.

"I ain't kissing a guy" Nate said. "I'll spin it again"

Nathan span the bottle and it landed on me.

Shit!

"Noooo!" I moaned covering my face!

"A dares a dare Haley" Brooke said from the other side of the circle.

"Go on then Nate" Skills shouted.

And so Nathan crawled across the circle towards me and gently kissed me.

I kept my eyes lowered and tried not to think of every one watching us.

We pulled away and I sighed deeply.

Awkward much?

"Rubbish! The rules say it has to be a proper one!" Skills shouted again.

But Nathan had already sat in his place. Thank god!

Nathan winked at me and span the bottle.

It landed on Peyton.

"Dare!"

"What is it with dares tonight?" Brooke asked to her self.

"Kiss the person you fancy" Brook giggled.

"That's easy I guess" Peyton said crawling over to Jake. She kissed him slowly then faster…

Tongues…. EW… AGH…

She quickly pulled away smiling like a little girl.

Next!

Skills

He chose a dare.

"I dare you to go to the neighbours and ask for ketchup in your underwear!" I squealed.

So far all the dares were all kissing.

Something fun for a change.

Skills muttered something about getting cold and stalked off in the corridor stripping to his boxers.

We all followed him and hid behind the trees, cars and bushes.

He walked up to the front door of the house opposite Brooke's and knocked on the front door.

A little girl answered and as soon as she saw skills started crying.

"MOOOMMMYYY!" We heard her scream.

"Ketchup?" He stuttered and ran off.

We all ran in the house and watched Skills put his clothes on laughing hysterically.

"That kids going to have night mares tonight" Luke said.

"Sorry but why is a little kid answering the door at 10 any way? Shouldn't she be sleeping?" Skills asked us sitting back in the circle.

Good point, what was like a five year old awake at that time?

Skills span the bottle and I prayed silently.

Brooke.

Phew…

"Truth?" She asked.

"Who did you loose your virginity to?" Nate asked.

I looked at Nathan and gave him a look. You don't ask people things like that!

"Lucas" She smiled about to kiss him.

"Naaahaaa!" Peyton interrupted.

"Damn it!" Lucas cursed.

"This will teach you two!" I said sticking my tongue out at Brooke.

Brooke went to spin the bottle.

1/7 it will land on me.

And what happens?

It lands on me!

Greaat

"Dare" I mumble hoping I won't get anything too hard.

Brooke chucked the hand cuffs towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously. What was she planning? Oh my god.

"Lets all take a vote of which person in this room she should be hand cuffed to till tomorrow at 12." Brooke asked.

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

"No one! This is seriously not fair. You all get easy dares and I get this? No!" I shouted getting up.

"Backing out of a dare are we?" Nate chuckled.

"Shut it you! I'm not backing away, all I'm saying is… No!"

"Which is backing away" He said.

"Cocky much?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Who votes for Nathan" Brooke suddenly said.

Every one apart from Nathan and I put there hands up.

"That's it then" She quickly grabbed our hands and hooked us together.

Its not the fact of being hand cuffed to Nathan all night that bothered me, it was the fact of not being able to pee, sleep comfortably, or shower at all.

Was she trying to kill me?

But we were already hooked.

"It's fine Hales. We probably would have been together any way" Nathan reassured me dragging me to sit back down on one of Brooke's large sofas.

"I know, its not you Nathan. How are we meant to pee? Sleep? Shower?" I asked weekly.

"The chains can be extended so one of you can stand out side the toilet. The one on the third floor, because the toilets near the door. I thought about that. But showering and sleeping is up to you guys!"

Brooke fake yawned.

"I'm tired, Luke lets go to bed!" She mumbled stretching.

As soon as they left the room Skills phone rang…

"Hello? Hey Bevin. Yeah I'm great just round Brooke's with every one. Yeah… Of course. I'm on my way. See you later babe" He shut the phone and looked at the remains of us.

"Yeah, I'm off, tell Brooke I went" He ran out slamming the door.

Jake whispered something in Peyton's ear. She giggled. Oh god.

I didn't want to know what they were planning on doing.

"Yeah what skills said" Jake whispered running out the front door followed by Peyton.

"So it's just us then" I mumbled trying to get comfortable on the sofa.

"Let's watch a movie…?"

"Alright but I'm choosing!"

--

_Hey… what do you think? Questions, comments… usual?_

_R/P_

_Xo_

_The "dramatic change" is coming up in one of the next chapters. x_


End file.
